


第三十八章 谈谈

by Beijingbeta



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beijingbeta/pseuds/Beijingbeta





	第三十八章 谈谈

叶弓一被温宥拖进去之后不由分说就被按在墙上一通深吻，只是这吻一点都不温柔，甚至故意咬破了他的舌头，他顾忌着门外还有林克和陆遇，痛也不敢出声，等到接吻结束，他才压低声音道：“哥，你发什么神经？！”  
“给你补补女德课。”温宥掐了一把他的腰，指指衣橱道：“去给我把衣服穿上。”  
叶弓一：“……”

等两个人打开门出来，发现客厅早就空空如也。林克和陆遇已经走了。  
“连个招呼都不打，什么情况？”叶弓一纳闷。  
“可能有急事要办。”温宥已经贴了上来，“既然这样，我们也不能太落后了。”

话音刚落，叶弓一身后就被顶住了，温宥一只手箍住他的腰，一只手已经伸进衣衫里揉捏住他胸前的小点。叶弓一忍不住呻吟一声，仰起脖子，温宥的唇便落了下来，近乎贪婪地吸吮着他跃动的颈动脉，仿佛一只狮子在飨食他的猎物。情欲来得太快，两个人都有些情难自禁，便迫不及待脱了裤子直奔主题。  
叶弓一捉住身后挺立的物什就要往里面塞，被温宥拦下了，“去卧室。”两个人跌跌撞撞进了卧室，温宥拿出润滑剂，这才毫不犹豫地挺进了叶弓一的身体。  
逋一进去，两个人俱是舒服地一声闷哼，随后温宥便开始猛烈地抽插，一上来就这么激烈，叶弓一多少有些不适应，颤着声音道：“哥，哥，你慢点……嗯嗯……哥……慢慢嗯嗯……点……”  
温宥今天似乎很不讲情面，身下的进攻因为这一声声求饶反而更加狠重，囊袋击打在臀部上的声音如同鞭笞，叶弓一上气不接下气，又爽又痛，只能咬着嘴唇在那闷哼，声音可怜又无助。温宥却一点都不怜惜他，翻来覆去的搞他，换了好几个体位就是不换频率，叶弓一终于体会到什么是打桩机了，高频的震动下，痛感逐渐消失，剩下的只有无尽的欲望和被侵占的快乐。  
最后他们还是回到了正入的姿势，他们两个都喜欢，原因很简单，可以看到彼此，还可以无穷无尽地接吻。叶弓一太爱温宥的吻了，对他来说，这是世上最好的催情药。温宥将他抱起来，两个人下体胶合在一起，叶弓一搂住他的脖子索吻，却被温宥握住后颈，堪堪停在唇边，“知道今天错在哪了吗？”  
身下还在被入侵，酥麻的感觉在尾椎处聚集，叶弓一垂下眼睛看着近在咫尺的唇，喃喃道：“不……不知道。”他伸出舌尖想要触碰温宥的嘴唇，却还是差了那么一点点，他有些懊恼：“吻我！”  
温宥并不理会，只是更狠地往他深处撞去，“快说，知道错了吗？”  
“知道知道……”叶弓一看着近在眼前的那双唇瓣道：“我错了，哥，我错了，你快，快亲亲我……”  
温宥差点被他这毫无原则地认错弄笑场，赶紧绷住，才不至于当场缴械，他开始一下一下的猛推，嘴里教育道：“以后要记得，不要让别的男人看到你的身体，再好的朋友都不行。”  
叶弓一身体里那一点被一下一下地撞击着，整个人已经七晕八素，自然是什么都答应他，更何况，要吃的东西还没吃到，哪顾得上其他，直到他说出：我是你的，我不给别人看。  
温宥这才算是满意，揽住他的后颈，嘴唇压了上去，叶弓一犹如渴了很久的旅人，急喘着接纳了这个吻。两个人唇舌交缠着倒回了床上，在深吻中冲刺着。  
叶弓一贪婪地吮吸着温宥的津液，身下积聚的酥麻感终于漫溢出来，淹没了他的神智与感知，小腹喷涌而出的热流有些失控地抽射在两人之间，叶弓一被剧烈的快感折磨到疯，温宥却还在他的身体里阀挞，以至于他觉得自己这具肉体凡胎几乎要承受不住这样密集的快乐了。  
终于，温宥也将炽热的爱流交付出来。  
两个人一起喘着粗气倒在了床上。  
恍惚中叶弓一脑海里飘过一个念头：“我今天没学习。”  
但随后，他便在温宥怀中沉沉睡去。


End file.
